


Yaoi and Things

by Imadorkable77



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadorkable77/pseuds/Imadorkable77
Summary: This is my mind during free time. Yaoi, smut, fluff, yandere, BDSM, you name it.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeff cackled, his knife sliding down Tobys shirt "you aren't scared of me are you? I know I did this rather suddenly my Angel but it has to be done! You belong to me!". 

Toby sighed and knew not to put up a fight. He worse himself out the last time Jeff broke in and marked his neck up with hickeys and bites. But he knew tonight would go much farther than a rough make out. 

Jeff smiled at Tobys obedience, sliding his shirt off slowly, his other hands rubbing his hips and back as a way to comfort him. "Such a beautiful soul. Please may I mark you again? You look so pretty covered in my markings ". 

Toby nods, not feeling the pain as Jeff bites his chest and hips. He felt a slight pressure but that was about it. He didn't think he could feel sexual pleasures anyway so he decided to let Jeff have his fun. 

Jeff purrs happily at the red and pink marks littering his skin. "If anyone touches you...looks at you...ill kill them with my bare hands". 

Toby learned early on that Jeff meant what he said. He didn't see why he was worth it though. "Kitten are you ok? You haven't spoken all night. Are you a virgin? Are you nervous?". 

Toby shakes his head "virgin yes. Nervous? No. I just don't think ill feel the pleasure". Huh. Well Jeff can test that. "Oh but feeling is a mental thing as well. You know how you can block out emotional pain? Same can happen with other feelings. Sometimes it's the thoughts alone that make you climax and feel a mental bliss. Maybe we should try before I make you only mine". 

Toby smiles and sits up "can you stop saying that? You make it sound like I whore around all day long or something". 

Jeff Cocks his head "I don't mean it like that love. Now lay back, let's get some dirty thoughts going". 

Toby compiled, albeit a little embarrassed. Jeff thought it was cute. He leans down to his ear and begins to whisper"close your eyes. Imagine my hand trailing up your thighs...my mouth sucking your skin and marking you...maybe even imagine a kink" he chuckles. 

Toby whimpered. That actually sounded pleasant. He felt something switch on but it wasn't really his own body. "That's right. Now imagine my mouth slowly teasing your cock. How swollen my lips may get. How my fingers would tease your virgin entrance". 

Toby let out a keen, his mouth trembling. He saw Jeff pick up his knife and for some stupid reason that made him seem hotter. "Dont be ashamed baby. Mmm I can tell you're enjoying this. I can tell you want more. Maybe even a physical touch". 

"Yes" he said breathlessly"touch me. I...I need to feel you". "That's my good kitten. So obedient and sexy". Jeff slowly begins to pump tobys shaft. 

And boy did Toby feel something. His eyes roll back and his mouth hangs open. This was ten times better than In his mind.

Embarrassingly, he came with just a few more pumps, making him hide his face. Was that an orgasm? Because holy shit that was amazing!

"My my I guess you can feel pleasure. Man Am I gonna have fun tonight" Jeff said with a mischievous grin. 

(I know I know it's weird I'm a bad author blah blah )


	2. EJ x Toby

Toby gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white from how hard he clutched the fabric. 

Ej chuckled and licked up his neck, pressing their hips together. It was beautiful seeing Toby like this. Sweaty, needy, coming undone from the smllest of touches. Ej would be lying if he said that wasn't the hottest thing on earth. 

A high pitched keen tripped out of Tobys trembling lips, his eyes fluttering shut as Ej added pressure to his cock with the heel of his hand. 

" s'good isn't it? You like it when I tease ya?" Ej asked with a grin. Toby just bowed his back and pushed against his hand, babbling away about how much he needed him. Needed his touch. 

Ej licked behind his ear, nibbling on the lobe before nipping the crest. "Answer me baby. Need to know if I should continue or not". 

Toby hung his head as he tried to catch his breath. This edging was gonna kill him if Ej didn't stop soon! "Yes...yes I love it...please Jack don't stop!". 

Well, how could he refuse such an offer when he asked so prettily? Ej slowly began pumping Tobys shaft, feeling the beads of precum dribbling down to coat his member and his hand.

"So wet for me...so beautifully hard and needy...mmm, guess I could lay off the teasing for just a bit, see what a good boy you've been". 

Toby happily rolled over, his eyes peeking out from under his messy hair with eagerness. He has been a good boy! And Ej should know this by now!

He had to admit, he liked the power play going on here. Ej acting like he was in control just made Toby quiver in the best of ways. 

Ej knew exactly how to make Tobys skin crawl, and he wasn't complaining. 

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Ej crooned, "is my baby that hard and needy for his master? Mmm it would be such a...Waste if I didn't taste it". 

Toby couldnt stop the blush from forming on his cheeks. He was about to hide his face when a strong hand held his wrists down above his head. Ej was giving him a stern look, and it was only making his erection twitch more.

"Don't. Hide. From me. " he demanded through grit teeth. Ej's soft, warm lips began trailing down his body until they finally reached where Toby begged to be touched. 

In One swift motion, Ej took in half of Tobys length, and teased the head with his tongue. He made eye contact with Toby while he began to rock his head up and down his shaft. 

Toby whimpers at that. He couldnt believe this is what made him a huge moaning mess. God he was sick. 

Ej relaxed his throat, taking in the rest of Toby while humming around the base of his cock. He was well aware Toby wouldn't last much longer, and was waiting for his delicious cum to fill his throat. 

Toby laced his fingers in Ej's hair as he tensed up, climaxing with what Ej called a "beautiful moan". Well, Toby thinks its an annoying sound if he's the only one who makes it. 

Ej pulled back as he swallowed, licking his lips as Toby tried to catch his breath. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was rising and falling with vigor. Fucking beautiful. 

"I'll never understand why you...why you think I'm attractive and...and sexy" Toby pants out, throwing his head back against the pillow with regret as Ej straddled him. 

"Exscuse me? You're the sexiest thing on this earth. Not even super models compare to you. Nor do super stars...and if it takes a second or third round to prove that? Then so be it". 

Toby let out an exhausted laugh "like you can get it up for a second round". 

Ej kissed his neck with a mischievous grin" that I can. And I'll prove it. Guess you really want a second round eh? ".

Toby nods and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips "Make this one gentle. Prove I'm more than a good lay". 

Ej smiles and nods "that I can do my love. That I can do. "


	3. Toby x Hobo heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seem to use Toby alot. Sorry.

They lay together in bed, arms holding each other close as they mumble tierdly. 

Hobo heart couldn't help but stare at His lovers lips, watching them be bitten or stretch in a small yawn. 

Toby teased him slightly, "something you wanna tell me?". 

Hobo heart nods and pulled him closer "I wish to kiss you. Again and again ". He trailed his hands down Tobys thighs and began to kiss his neck. "Want to mark up your pretty skin. Watch you cum from just my fingers inside you. I want to do so much but I'm not so sure you'll let me". 

Tobys cheeks turn pink, but he doesn't shy away. He gently placed a kiss on his forehead and nodded his head "Go on. I don't mind. No bleeding though ok?". 

He only had to say that every now and again, as hobo heart really, REALLY liked to bite. 

"Oh baby, I don't want to hurt you...let me...let me taste you". Hobo heart lays him back, holding his thighs apart "mmm...your skin feels so good against mine. Love how soft and pliable it is". 

He gently nibbled Tobys upper thigh, marking him up as he trailed lower. "Ungh! Nnngg...Watch the teeth please" he asked with a wavering voice, watching hobo heart take his cock in his mouth. 

He hummed as he bobbed up and down, slowly coming up and then down again as Toby grunts and grips his hair. 

Hobo heart pulled off when he knew Toby was close, and moved down lower, flipping Toby on his stomach. "W-whoa! Hey!" Toby tried protesting, but knew that if hobo heart wanted this, he better go the easy way. 

"You look so beautiful...you have the most perfect skin and body...cutest little laugh. Mmm drives me crazy! Your soft whimpers and moans, the way you look when you cum...whats not to love?". 

Toby hides his face, blushing and gnawing his bottom lip at the compliments. Hobo heart meant every word. He turned back over to face him, and was met with hobo hearts devilsh smile. 

Hobo heart slowly pushed his fingers inside, grinning "Want to watch you cum again. Want to watch you moan and squirm while I finger fuck you". 

Toby tightens his legs around his forearm, panting and whimpering louder as he's opened up. "Ngh! Hobo heart!  Mmmff...so good! ". 

"That's right. Wrap your legs around me so I can get my fingers deeper " he Crooned, "come apart for me. Knowing I'm not gonna stop. Come on baby, give in and cum for me ". 

Toby rode back on his fingers, his hips hitching up off the bed while he gripped a pillow to ground himself. "Mmm youre clenching on my fingers so well. Are you close? Gonna be a good boy and cum on my fingers? ". 

Toby nods, unable to speak.  His legs tighten while he goes rigid, pleasure shooting up his spine with every movement of Hobo hearts fingers. "Cum for me. Let it go baby. Mmm so hot when you cum " he purrs, crooking his fingers. 

Toby clawed the sheets as he came, his chest heaving and his eyes fluttering shut after the aftermath. He swore his eyes rolled back for a good ten seconds! 

Hobo heart kisses him passionately, and nibbled on his ear "lets go again. I wanna break you and build you back up with just my fingers " he grinned, watching Tobys face contort into a look of embarrassment and dismay.


	4. Tim x Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be under the illusion I can write

Brian was well aware of tim's other personality. They discussed the issues and emotional things that can happen because of it. Such as blackouts for when Masky takes over. 

Tonight was one of those nights he assumed. Dark lit rooms, migraine medicine, Tim sighing in disappointment as he took another life against his will. he was most likely drunk as well, seeing the cans that were crushed on the table and in the trash bin. 

Brian took a deep inhale, and placed his hand on Tim's tense shoulder. "You doin' ok?" he asked gently, not wanting to anger or startle the man. 

Tim gave him a rather odd look. Something predatory and angry. "Where have you been Brian? Been running my ass all over looking for you. Needed you today.". 

Well someone's grumpy. Brian had been out collecting medical items for future events that may occur. "I was out getting our things for the first aid kits man. Whats up with you? Masky do something again?" he asked worried.

Tim grinned darkly, his eyes traveling Brian's body as he spoke. "He helped me realize what I've been missing out on. And...keh..When I found out I just HAD to tell you. And here you are...Ready to hear the news?". 

Yeah sure why not you psycho. 

"Sure tim..uh, what did you wanna tell me?" he asked slowly backing up as Tim stood from his seat. "Well...I've been missing out on quite a few things with you." Tim said while gripping Brian by the collar of his hoodie. Brian pushed back the best he could, scrambling and trying to get away as his hoodie was tugged off. 

"THE FUCK MAN!". He screamed, utterly scared and confused. 

He watched as Tim pressed the hoodie to his face and inhaled. "Fuck...Been missing out on your scent...Your touch...Mmmm and your voice. Wanna always be around it". Fuck that shit! Ask a guy out first! "L-look you're drunk ok? Let's just get to bed and I won't mention this to anyone".

Tim looked up with a glare, meeting Brians wide and dilated eyes. "No. No no NO. I want you. And I'm gonna take you". 

Brian felt his heart drop. He began to try and run to his room to lock the door but Tim was faster. He gripped the back of Brian's shirt, yanking him against his chest while his other arm wrapped around the squirming mans waist. 

"LET ME GO YOU SICK FUCK!" Brian wailed, trying to bite Tim's arm. Tim just grunts and Takes him to his own bedroom, slamming him onto the bed with his face shoved into the mattress. "No. I want to take back everything I've missed out on. You fighting me won't make me stop". Brian felt nauseated and weak as adrenaline rushed through him. No way in hell was this completely Tim. Masky must've done or still be doing something!

Tim licked behind the shell of Brian's ear, nibbling on the crest with a satisfied groan. 'Taste so good. God I wanna taste more of you". So does a cannibal but at least a cannibal has a method to their madness. "Baby," 'Oh god no don't call me that' "Don't like it when you're quiet. C'mon...Moan for me. Moan for daddy Tim". 

Brian let out a whimper feeling his tongue stripe up his neck. 'C'mon. Louder. Wanna know I'm making you feel good" Tim crooned, sliding up Brians shirt to play with his nipples. "Unf! Tim! " Brian mewls in shock. 

Tim chuckles and tug the sensitive buds while sliding his other hand down Brian's Jeans.He unbuttons them with ease as Brian continued his symphony of noises. "That's my good boy...Been missing out on so so much..." he murmurs. 

Tim flipped Brian onto hi back so he could yank off Brian's t-shirt better, and began to bite and kiss up and down his chest. "Ungh...no...mmm" Brian mewls, his face pink with embarrassment. Ok so maybe he liked this a little hush it. 

Tim sucked on his left nipple, tugging and twisting the other as his knee pressed against his groin. Fuck it, he wants this. "Oh fuck please! Lower! Unf, Touch me!".

Tim grins crookedly, and pulls off in seconds. He tugged down brian's jeans to his ankles and did the same with his boxers. "Such a pretty cock for me...". 

Brian arched his back off the mattress when tim slid his lips around his shaft and sucked. "OOHH! UNGH! OH GOD YES!" He moaned, gripping the sheets and Tim's hair. Ok so maybe he didn't mind Tim being dominant ad pushy. He just found that out. Maybe he's more fucked up than he realizes. 

Tim managed to get to the base of Brian's member, and began to toy with him. Humming, twirling his tongue, massaging his balls. Brian swore he was driven crazy for a good five minutes before he finally came. 

Tim swallowed with vigor, not wanting to waste a drop. "Such a delectable taste...want more". 

Brian shakes his head weakly. He wasn't a teen anymore, he couldn't get it up as fast. Well, Tim didn't give a shit and began pumping his sore member back to hardness. 

"T-Tim please" he gasps, hiding his face in his hands. "Shh...Daddy's in charge right now...Just let me handle you...take back everything I missed out on today...Like your voice and scent". 

'Damn it Tim stop being sexy it isn't helping my sanity' Brian said to himself. His throat was dry and his thighs were shaking, his face sweaty and red. He's never gotten this worked up during sex. He heard Tim sucking on his fingers much like he was with Brian's member. His index finger gently pushed inside with some resistance, coaxing a groan from both men.

"Fuck baby" 'stop calling me that' "so tight, so warm". Tim added the second finger while taking brian in his mouth again, pumping them in while he swallowed Brian's cock. Brian felt a tinge of pain mixed with this oh-so-fucked-up pleasure. He threw his head back against the mattress with a scream as Tim attacked his prostate, and teased his tip with his tongue. "YESYESYESDONT YOUDAREFUCKNG STOP" he babbles in euphoria. 

Tim pulled off his member and pumped his fingers in harder. "Please cum for me. I wanna see how much I please you". Geez maybe Tim's got more kinks than brian. 

Brian did as he was asked with no problem, cum spurting onto his thighs and hips while tim fingered him. "Good boy...Think you can last longer? Cause I am not stopping til I see the sun rise". 

Brian pants and looks at the time. 9:48 p.m.. He prayed Tim would give out by midnight or just admit he was Masky at the moment. Nonetheless he braced himself for a wild ride.


	5. Masky xBrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masky comes out to play

Masky purrs as Tim allowed him to take over. He's missed his lover Brian with such passion it scorned his heart. 

Brian smiles knowing Masky has taken over. He rolls over and kisses him softly, nuzzling him closely. "My dove. My beauty. Oh Brian I've missed you " Masky purred. 

Brian blushed shyly, because Tim was so distant but caring while Masky was forward and always knew how to make him feel loved. He loved Tim, but he never seemed to want to be gentle, always wanted to just be Fuck buddies. 

Masky? Opposite. He always carresses, always protects him and tells him how special he is. Brian always feels so loved when He's around. 

"You're always so caring. But Tim isn't. Sometimes I don't even finish " he admitted. The look Masky gave was chilling, because he seemed so pissed and livid. 

Masky said nothing as he laid Brian back, kissing up his chest, murmuring sweet words to him. Brian whines as he gripped Masky by the hair, feeling teeth sink into his hip. 

"Did I make you mad? I'm sorry!"he whimpers, making Masky pull up with worry. "You didn't. You never could. It's Tim. That selfish prick. I need you to soothe me...and I can only be soothed if I worship you. Please, let me? If not I can easily cuddle you. But...when you said he sometimes doesn't let you finish? All I saw was red ". 

Brian mewls shyly, looking away "well...I mean...i-...ok. Ok do what you need baby". Why not? He was tired of being treated like shit. 

Masky smiles and kisses him again, his hands wandering as he held Brian close, lips trailing down to his chest and hips with dark red marks claiming his skin. 

"You're so cute you know? Always so ashamed of your body but having no reason to be. About your musk?I love it. Your belly? I love it. Your voice when you just can't handle it? To fucking die for. Mmm I love everything about you physically and emotionally, and I'm showing you again how much you mean to me". 

Brian shudders at his words, his eyes glossing over as Masky sucked on his fingers and gently opened him up. "Shh, just relax my butterfly. Mmm that's right, doing so good. So good" Masky cooed. 

Brian tried to relax, but that's kinda hard when the world's hottest man is fingering you in just the right way. Brian let's whimpers and gasps trip out of his lips, while Masky hungrily stares at him. 

"God-MASKY!THAT SPOT!-ahh"he whines, hitching up his hips and begging for more. Masky purrs as he adds a third finger, biting the crest of Brians ear. 

"My love. My beautiful love. Cum. Please I want to please you. I love you". 

Brian whines and obeys, seeing white as he climaxes. It was intense, it was draining. But he loved it, because Masky meant it when he said "I love you". 

It's something Brian hardly heard anymore. It almost made him cry. 

Masky cupped his cheek as he helps him clean up, wiping his cheek because yes, Brian WAS crying. "Sweetie? Did I hurt you ?". 

Brian shakes his head, his eyes watery "I'm not used to hearing I love you. I love you too and I don't want you to go ". 

His voice sounded broken. Weak. It tore Masky apart. "Baby. You know I can't stay forever. But I'll be back soon. You know I will. I'll figure this out so I can make Tim just like me. So me and him become one. But for now I need you to be the strong man I know you are and wait for me. Please ". 

Brian gave a look of hope, nodding his head and leaning into maskys chest. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep, and Masky was forced to retreat into his own mind again.


End file.
